Identity crisis
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Rigby and Eileen lose their memeorires after a car accident. Rigby thinks he's girl named Regene and Eileen thinks she's a boy named Ellis. Mordecai is worried about what if Rigby and Eileen never return to normal, but he soon realizes Regene is the same (and in some ways better) than Rigby and Ellis is the same as Eileen. Morderet and OCxOC.
1. Meeting Regene and Ellis

**Eileen and Rigby get in a car accident and now they don't know who they are. Rigby thinks he's a girl named Regene and Eileen thinks she's a boy named Ellis. Regenes' looks are inspired by the glee character Unique who is a male to female transgender. Ellis' looks are inspired by the degrassi character Adam who is female to male trangender.**

At the park Mordecai and the rest of the gang except Rigby were gathered around the TV. They heard there had been a car accident which Rigby had been involved in. Margaret was there as well because Eileen was involved in the accident as well. Everyone was worried about their friends, Margaret was even crying because of how worried she was.

Mordecai hugged margaret and said "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm sure Rigby and Eileen are just fine."

Benson says "Okay they're talking about the accident everyone listen up."

Everybody immedately quited down and Benson turned up the volume.

A reporter said "The two people in this white truck were hit by a car and the truck crashed into a tree injuring the people inside. The victims' injuries appear to be non life threatening."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief and then continued to listen.

The reporter says "The truck was hit a driver when they ran a stop sign. The driver of that car is being charged with reckless driving."

Benson says "Maybe we could go to the hospital to visit Eileen and Rigby."

Margaret says "I really want to see Eileen. You can go visit Rigby without me."

Mordecai says to Margaret 'I'll join you when I get done talking to Rigby."

Margaret lays her head on Mordecais' shoulder and says "You're so sweet."

Mordecai strokes Margarets' feathers and says "I learned from the best."

The two then kissed and hugged before heading out the door with the others.

**At the hospital**

The gang went upstairs and Margaret stopped outside Eileens' room.

She takes a deep breath and says "Well, I'll see you guys later. Let me know how Rigby's doing."

Mordecai kissed Margaret and said "I'll keep you filled in."

Margaret smiles and says "I can always count on you."

Mordecai says "I'll see you in a while, sweetie."

Margaret says "I love you, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "I love you, too Margaret."

Margaret then went inside Eileens' room and the guys headed to see Rigby.

**Outside of Rigbys' room**

Benson says "Okay I need you all to listen to me. We're not sure how Rigby's going to be feeling. He may have come down with amnesia and may not remember us, if that happens, don't pressure him."

Everyone says "You got it, Benson."

Benson says "Well, here goes nothing." he then put his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. When they entered the room they were all surprised at what they saw.

Somebody who looked a lot like Rigby was laying in the bed, but this person was a girl with a black wig and a dress on.

Pops asks confused "Are we in the right room?"

Benson looks at the paper and says feeling just as confused "I think so," he then sees a nurse, walks up to her and asks "Excuse me, miss? We're looking for our friend, Rigby. Is that his room?" he pointed to the room where Regene was.

The nurse says "Yes, but I have something to tell you."

Benson says cursiously "I'm listening."

The nurse says "After the accident, your friend became confused about who he was."

Benson asks "How confused is he?"

The nurse says "She is a girl named Regene."

Benson asks even more perplexed "Rigby thinks he's a girl?"

The nurse says "Yes, so please go along with her thoughts so you won't upset her."

Benson says "Okay thanks for letting me know what's going on, nurse."

The nurse says "Just doing my job."

Benson goes back to the park employees and says "Okay bad news guys. After the accident Rigby forgot who he was."

Mordecai asks worried about his best friend "Well, who does he think he is?"

Benson says "Rigby thinks he's a girl named Regene."

Muscle Man asks "So you mean, that chick in the bed is Rigby?"

Benson says "Yeah. Everyone be nice to her, we don't want her getting upset."

Everyone says "Got it."

Benson says "Alright then. Let's go in and meet Regene." he turned the handle and opened the door and everyone walked in the room.

Regene said "I didn't know I'd be having visitors."

Everybody but Mordecai said "Hi Regene."

Regene says "I feel funny," she then asks "Did something happen to me?"

Skips says "You were in a car accident a few days back."

Regene asks "Was it my fault?"

HFG says "No, Regene. It wasn't your fault at all."

Regene asked "How'd the accident happen?"

Thomas said "Apparently, some person ran a stop sign and ran into your car and it crashed into a tree."

Regene says "I don't remember that at all."

Pops noticed Mordecai wasn't really paying much attention and he said to Benson "I think something's wrong with Mordecai."

Benson says "Thanks, Pops, I'll go talk to him," Benson went up to Mordecai and asked "You okay, Mordecai?"

Mordecai said "Not really, Benson. THIS IS WEIRD FOR ME!"

Benson put his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and said "I know this must be difficult for you. It's going to be hard for all of us to adjust to Regene, but we need to let her know we're okay with this."

Mordecai took a deep breath in and out and says "You're right, Benson. She's still the same as she was before, well hopefully not all the same because Rigby was mean and lazy. Hopefully Regene is nice and isn't lazy."

Benson says "I'd understand if she was lazy because she's not really sure of who she is right now."

Mordecai says "Hopefully at some point Rigby will come back. I mean, Regene does seem like a sweet girl, but Rigby, no matter how annoying he can be from time to time, is one of my best friends."

Benson says "You should go outside and wait for us. This is getting too stressful for you, I can tell."

Mordecai says "I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you, Regene. Hopefully we can get to know each other more."

Regene says "It was nice meeting you, too."

Mordecai eads out of the room and sees Margaret sitting outside Eileens' room looking worried.

He goes up to her and asks "So how's Eileen doing?"

Margaret says "Not good. She doesn't know how she is," she then asks "Would you like to see her?"

Mordecai says "Sure thing."

Margaret says "Okay, just keep an open mind, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "Of course."

Margaret takes a deep breath and opens the door and says "Hi, Ellis. There's somebody here who wants to meet you."

Somebody who looked somewhat like Eileen turned and faced the couple. The only difference was this was a boy with short hair and a leather jacket.

Mordecai says "So, Eileen is going through the same thing as Rigby. OH MAN!"

Margaret asks confused "What is it, Mordecai? What are you talking about?"

Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "Well, Rigby thinks he's a girl named Regene."

Margaret says "Oh. I guess the car accident must've messed something up in their heads and now they don't know who they really are."

Ellis asks "What are you guys talking about?"

Margaret says "Look, Ellis, you were in a car accident a few days back. Ever since then you've been here in the hospital."

Ellis asks "What was the cause of the car accident?"

Mordecai says "Somebody ran a stop sign and rammed into the truck you were riding in and the truck hit a tree."

Ellis says "Whoa! That sounds heavy, dude."

Mordecai felt extremely uncomfortable. EILEEN NEVER USED THE WORD DUDE BEFORE SO IT WAS WEIRD! This was all too much for him.

He said to Margaret and Ellis "I need some time to clear my head."

Ellis says "See you later, dude."

Margaret asked Mordecai "Would you like me to come with you?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Margaret went over to Mordecai and put her arm around him and said to Ellis "We'll see you when you get out of the hospital."

Ellis says "Later."

Mordecai and Margaret exited the room and Mordecai groaned as he held onto his stomach which he felt was in knots. Margaret knew this was weird for him and that it was uncomfortable for him, and that worried her.

She went up to him and asked sweetly "Are you okay, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "I don't know, Margaret, I just don't know. Our two best friends are completely different people now and it just feels awkward."

Margaret kissed Mordecai passionately and then hugged him and says "All we can do for now is just try to accept what's going on and to get to used to it."

Mordecai says "That's going to be hard."

Margaret says "But it'll happen eventually."

Just then all the other guys from the park gang came out of Regenes' room and said to Mordecai "Regene says she should be out by tomorrow. Let's head back to the park. I gave her the address and told her that it's where she lives and works."

Mordecai sighs and says "Okay, I'm ready."

Margaret kissed Mordecai and said "Everything's going to be alright. I'm sure Eileen and Rigby will get their memories back soon."

Mordecai says "I sure hope so. I want my friends back."

Everyone hugged Mordecai and said "They'll be back eventually."

**At the park**

Everyone arrived back after dropping Margaret off at her apartment and they got to work on the jobs they were assigned for that day.

As Mordecai cleaned the fountain with Thomas he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about his friends.

He thought to himself "What if they never go back to normal? I mean, Regene and Ellis seem like nice people, but I want my friends Rigby and Eileen back."

Thomas noticed Mordecai was off in space and asked "Mordecai, you alright?"

Mordecai says "I'm fine, Thomas, just a little worried is all."

Thomas says "Regene is really nice, she's a great person, and you're going to get along with her just fine. She's pretty much a female verison of Rigby, so really she and Rigby are one in the same."

Mordecai smiles and all his worries go away as he says "Thanks for the help, Thomas."

Thomas says "No problem. Now let's get to cleaning this fountain."

Mordecai and Thomas got started cleannig the fountain and Mordecai thought to himself "Maybe I shouldn't get so weirded out by this and I should give Regene a chance, who knows? Maybe she will be better than Rigby."

**So the group just met Regene (female Rigby) and Ellis (male Eileen). Read to see how things go between the groups of friends.**


	2. Missing their friends

**In this chapter Regene and Ellis are out of the hospital and are at their jobs. Everyone at the park takes it easy on Regene and tries to get to know her better.**

It's the day that Regene and Ellis have come out of the hospital. At the park everyone awaits the arrival of Regene and to welcome her back.

Benson comes back in his car with Regene and helps her out of the car.

She says in shock "Wow! This place is amazing! I can't believe I really work here!"

Benson says "You won't have to do too much since you just got back from the hospital you still may not be feeling your best."

Regene says "Oh that's just fine, Wenson."

Benson says "Actually my name's Benson, but good try! You were just one letter off!"

Regene says "Oh, well, thanks for letting for me know, Benson," she then asks everybody else "What are all of your names?"

Muscle Man says "My name is Mitch Soerrenstein, but everyone calls me Muscle Man."

Regene shakes his hand and says "Nice to meet you, Muscle Man."

HFG introduces himself next "My name's Hi Five Ghost, but people call me three other things. I'm okay with my full name or you could also call me by one of my several nicknames, Fives, Hi Fives, or HFG."

Regene gives HFG a high-fve and says "Great to meet you, Fives."

Skips introduces himself next "My name's Skips. I don't have a nickname that I go by cause Skips is very easy to remember."

Regene asks "Why do people call you Skips?"

Skips says "Because I always skip when I'm moving from place to place."

Regene asks "Why is that?"

Skips says "Let's not talk about that right now."

Regene says "Respect others privacy. I promise I won't ask you again, Skips."

Pops says "My name's Pops. This park and this house are mine. You're welcome to stay here, Regene for as long as you'd like."

Regene says "Thanks so much for the offer, Pops."

Mordecai says "My name's Mordecai and the room upstairs is mine, but we can share it if you want."

Regene says "Um, I appreciate the offer, Mordecai, but I don't think I'd feel comfortable shring a room with a guy unless it was my boyfriend."

Mordecai says "Alright, it's just there's already a bed up there besides mine, so I thought you'd like to use it."

Regene says "I'd be just fine sleeping on the couch," she then asks "Is there anybody who hasn't introduced themsleves yet?"

Thomas raises his hand and says "I'm the only one," he then smiles and says politely "My name's Thomas, it's nice to meet you, Regene."

Regene says "And it's nice to meet all of you. I can't wait to start working here with all of you."

**At the coffee shop**

Margaret is showing Ellis around and explainning his jobs to him.

She says "Ellis, you're going to be a waiter here. What you need to do is take peoples' orders and then bring them what they want."

Ellis asks "Okay, is there a cook for any baked goods here?"

Margret says "Yeah so you don't need to worry about that."

Just then Mordecai comes in with Regene and Margaret says to Ellis "Come with me and I'll demonstrate to you what needs to be done."

Ellis says "You got it."

The two head over to Mordecai and Regene and Margaret asks "Hey, Mordecai, what would you like?"

Mordecai says "I'll have a coffee and a slice of pie."

Margaret asks "What kind would you like?"

Mordecai says "I'm craving some french silk right now," he then asks "Do you have that?"

Margaret says "I'll go check," she then assk Ellis "Do you think you could take Regenes' order for me, please?"

Ellis says "No problem, Margaret," Margaret goes to get Mordecais' coffee and check and see if they have the kind of pie he wants. Ellis asks "What would you like to have, Regene?"

Regene says "Uh, I'll have a coffee and um, a peice of pumpkin pie."

Ellis says "I'll go cehck and see if we have that kind of pie and I'll be back out with your coffee."

Margaret comes back out just as Ellis is about to head inside. Margaret is carrying Mordecais' coffee and french silk pie.

Ellis says "Regene wants pumpkin pie," he then asks "Do they have that kind?"

Margaret says "Yeah we have pumpkin pie."

Ellis says "Alright. I'll go get the pie and coffee for Regene."

Margaret says "Good job, Ellis. I can tell that you're gonig to be a great addition to our team," she then goes over to Mordecai and Regene and hands Mordecai his pie and coffee and says "There you go, Mordecai. Ellis will be out in a minute with your food, Regene."

Mordecai and Regene say "Thanks."

Margaret walks away and Regene asks "Hey, are you dating that girl?"

Mordecai says "Yeah we've been dating for a year now."

Regene says "You really love her, I can tell."

Mordecai sighs happily and says "Regene, she's amazing."

Regene says "I hope some day I'll find a guy I can be that happy with."

Mordecai says "I'm sure you will."

Just then Ellis comes back out and hands Regene her food and says "There you go, Regene. Enjoy your pie and coffee."

Mordecai and Regene say "Thanks."

Rgeene says as Ellis walks away "He's a cutie," she then blushes and asks "Oh my gosh, did I really just say that?"

Mordecai chuckles and says "Yeah. I understand how nervous you are. I was like that with Margaret at first and even after I admitted to her that I liked her, I still got nervous around her."

The two eat their pies and drink their coffee and then Regene asks "Should we get going?"

Mordecai says "Yeah we should. Benson probably wants us back so we can do some work."

**At the park**

Mordecai and Regene arrive back and Mordecai asks "Is there any work you need Regene or I to do?"

Benson says "Not that I can think of. You two just go ahead and relax."

Mordecai says "If you need us let us know," he then asks Regene "Would you like to play video games?"

Regene says "Yeah, sure! That sounds like a fun and new experience for me."

Mordecai says "You can be player one. Whenever my friend Rigby were here, he'd always be player two, but you're new here, so you can be player one if you want."

Regene says "Thanks, Mordecai. I apologize in advance if I'm not very good."

Mordecai chuckled and asked "Hey, you wanna know a secret?"

Regene says "Ooh, gossip, I like it!"

Mordecai whispered to Regene "My friend Rigby sucked so terribly at video games."

Regene giggles and says "My lips are sealed. If I ever meet Rigby I promise to keep it just between us."

Mordecai thought to himself "I'm pretty sure Rigby's somewhere inside Regene just wanting to come back out."

Regene noticed the look on Mordecais' face and asked "What's wrong, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says "Oh it's nothing, Regene. I just miss my friend Rigby, that's all."

Regene hugged him and said sweetly "I'm sure you'll see him again."

Mordecai began to cry and said "I sure hope so."

Regene said to Mordecai "Let's go ahead and skip on the video games for now. You seem like you'd be too upset to play. I know, your girlfriend will be able to cheer you up. Let's go back to the coffee shop so you can talk to her. Also that way I can go see Ellis and maybe ask him out on a date."

**At the coffee shop**

Mordecai and Regene head back inside and Mordecai head over to Margaret who notices how upset he is.

Regene says "I'll let you two talk alone." she then goes and tries to find Ellis.

Margaret sits Mordecai down and puts her arm around him as he lays his head on her shoulder still crying.

Mordecai says "I miss Rigby."

Margaret begins rubbing and patting his back as she says "I know this is hard, but I guess there's nothing anybody could've done to avoid it."

Mordecai cries harder as he shouts sadly "I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!"

Margaret shushes him and says "Everything's going to be okay. I'm sure this won't be peremnant and that Rigby and Eileen will remember who they are eventually."

Mordecai says "This has just been so hard for me to adjust to lately."

Margaret says "It'll be okay." she then kisses Mordecai passionately.

Mordecai sniffles and says "I don't know if I will be able to get used to this."

Margaret says "You won't know unless you try."

Mordecai sighs and says "I know, but it's hard for me."

Margaret looks at Mordecai with a deep sense of worry and sympathy in her eyes. She kind of knows how he's feeling.

She sighs and says "I understand though. I really miss Eileen from time to time. Ellis is great and all, but I just wish I had Eileen back."

**In another part of the coffee shop**

Regene is talking to Ellis nervously because of the crush she has on him.

After a short while she asks "Would you like to maybe go out on a date with me this weekend?"

Ellis asks "Where were you thinking of going?"

Regene says "Nothing big, just maybe a movie. Mordecai and Margaret could go with us, too."

Ellis smiles and says "That sounds great, Regene."

Regene blushes and says shyly "Great," she then asks "How's Friday sound?"

Ellis says "Perfect. Margaret can pick us up and we can all go."

Regene blushes and says "Sounds like a good plan."

Ellis hugs Regene and she sighs lovingly. She then begins to walk back over to Mordecai and Margaret but stops when she hears them both crying. She also overhears their conversation.

She overhears Margaret say "And when I used to go somewhere with Eileen she always made me laugh whenever she talked about Rigby. She had such a huge crush on him."

Mordecai says "I loved how whenever I played punchies with Rigby. He'd always try his best to beat me, but he never could. He's such a weakling and I'd always win against him. I was better than him at pretty much every game, well, okay he was AMAZING at rock, paper, scissors. I think I've only beat him at that game like three times. OH MY GOSH I MISS HIM SO MUCH!"

Regene goes up to them and says "I'm sorry you miss your friends so much, hopefully you see them again."

This just made Mordecai and Margaret cry harder and Regene backed up and said "I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing."

Mordecai and Margaret say "It's not your fault, Regene. You didn't know."

Regene says again feeling guilty "I'm sorry."

Mordecai and Margaret hug their friend and they countinue to cry and say "Don't feel bad. We just miss our friends, that's all."

**Poor Mordecai and Margaret. Will they ever get their best friend back!? What do you think should I change the genres of this story to hurt and comfort/romance or leave it the way it is?**


	3. The double date

**In this chapter Mordecai, Margaret, Regene, and Ellis go on their double date. They go see a movie titled "the identtiy crisis" and the plot line of the movie is pretty much the same as the plot line of the story. Two people get in a car accident and don't remember who they are.**

Margaret and Ellis showed up at the around 5:00. The movie was starting at 6:00, but it was going to take a while to drive to the theater. Mordecai sits in the front with Margaret and Regene sits in the back with Ellis. Regene blushes as she gets in and Ellis sets his hand over hers.

Margaret asks "Everything all set back there?"

Ellis and Regene say "We're ready."

While on their way to the theater Mordecai asks "So, does anybody know what movie we're seeing?"

Ellis says "Yeah, I'm the one who picked it out. It's called the identity crisis and it's about two people who lose their memories after getting in an accident."

Mordecai thought "That's exactly what happened with him and Regene. If only they had ther memories back." he stayed quiet the rest of the way and looked back at Regene and Ellis a few times sighing and just wishing he had his friends back.

**At the theater**

The group arrives and they all go in together Mordecai holds Margarets' hand and Regene hold Ellis'.

After they get their consessions the couples head into the theater. Mordecai and Margaret sit in the very last row and Regene and Ellis sit in the center row. At some points during the movie Mordecai was having trouble paying attention. The movie was about a girl and a guy who had been in a car accident and now they think they're the opposite gender. The girl orginally named Kenna thinks she's a guy named Ken. The guy orginally named Oliver thinks he's a girl named Olivia.

Mordecai looks down to Ellis and Regene who seem mezmorized by the movie and thinks to himself "Of course they'd be really interested in this movie. Even though they don't know it, they're going through the same thing as the characters in this movie."

Margaret looks over to Mordecai and notices him not paying attention to the movie. She holds his hand and looks into his eyes with a deep sense of sympathy and compassion. Mordecai sighs as he lays his head on Margarets' shoulder still feeling upset.

**After the movie**

The four exit the theater and Ellis asks "What was your favorite part?"

Regene says "I really loved it at the end when the characters finally got their memories back and they went back to living their regular lives."

Ellis says "I liked that part, as well, but my favorite part was when the two characters bonded and formed a friendship that they said would last no matter what happens."

Margaret said "I really liked the part when the peoples' friends finally got used to the fact that Kenna and Oliver were different and that they probably would be for a long time." she was also looking at Mordecai when she said this because she wanted him to get that he needs to accept that Rigby and Eileen are Regene and Ellis for now.

Mordecai says "I had a hard time paying attention because the movie is very similar to a situation that I'm going through and it was just difficult for me to watch."

Regene ad Ellis hug Mordecai and say "We're sorry."

Mordecai begins to cry and says "It's okay. I really hope I get my friends back eventually. I MISS THEM SO MUCH!"

Ellis asks "What are their names?"

Mordecai says "Rigby and Eileen. They're gonig through the same thing the main characters in that movie went through. Somebody ran a stop sign and the truck Rigby and Eileen was in crashed into a tree and they forgot who they are."

Regene says "I'm sure they'll remember soon enough."

Mordecai smiled and thought "She doesn't know how happy that makes me to hear that."

Margaret asks "Is everybody ready to go?"

The rest of the group says "Yeah, we're ready."

On their way back Mordecai and Margaret hold hands and Margaret asks "Do you wanna hear about the movie?"

Mordecai says sadly "Not really. Hey, I'm sorry for being such a downer lately. I'm just so upset and confused about what happened."

Margaret looked at Mordecai and said sincerely "I understand how you're feeling. Sometimes, it confuses me and I just wish Eileen would come back. Sometimes I hope this all just a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon."

Ellis and Regene overhear the conversation and they say to each other "Wow, they really miss their friends."

Regene says "Whatever's wrong with their friends hopefully gets fixed soon."

Ellis hugs Regene and Regene lays her head on Ellis' shoulder as Ellis says "I'm sure they'll be with their friends again eventually."

**At the park**

Margaret drops off Mordecai and Regene before heading back home with Ellis who lives in the same apartment building as she does.

Mordecai kisses Margaret and she hugs him and says "Try your best not to worry too much."

Mordecai looks down at the ground sadly and says "I'll try not to."

Margaret kisses Mordecai and says "I'm sure everything's going to be okay."

Ellis hugs Regene and the four say goodbye before they head their seperate ways.

**Later on at night**

Regene says to Mordecai "Tonight was amazing and I can't wait to go out with Ellis again!"

Mordecai says still feeling sad "I'm glad you had fun."

Regene notices the look on Mordecais' face and goes up to him holding her arms out for a hug. Mordecai cried as he hugged Regene.

Regene says "I'm sorry that this is hard for you for whatever's wrong with your friend."

Mordecai sniffles and says "Thanks, Regene."

Regene stops the hug and heads over to he couch.

She says "Good night, Mordecai. Hopefully you sleep well tonight."

Mordecai says sadly "I'll try the best I can. Good night, Regene." he then heads upstairs to the room he used to share with Rigby before Rigby forgot who he was. He laid down in his bed and sighed as he looked over at Rigbys' trampoline. He turned and faced the other side of the wall.

He thought "Maybe if I don't look at the trampoline I'll be able to sleep tonight for once." he then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**In a dream**

Mordecai had begun to dream about Rigby getting his memory back and the two went back to normal with their friendship, well almost all normal. Rigby was a lot nicer than he is now.

Rigby asks Mordecai "So after a car accident with Eileen I lost my memory and thought I was a girl?"

Mordecai chuckles and says "Yeah, dude, you did. You were still pretty awesome as Regene, but I msised the real you and I was upset with you, man."

Rigby says "Well, I bet you're glad I'm back, dude."

Mordecai smiles and says happily "I sure am, bro."

**Back in reality**

Mordecai sits up and looks over at Rigbys' trampoline. He then sighs and cries silently to himself.

He thinks "I never thought I'd be this upset without Rigby around considering what a jerk he can be from time to tim." **(I'd put up some other words that come to my mind when I think of Rigby, but I won't because I want this story to be kid friendly and get away from my normal M rated writing. If you wanna see my real opinion of Rigby, look in my story he needs you)**

Mordecai looked at his clock 12:35 was the time on it. He didn't want to go downstairs and wake up Regene, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

He thought to himself "I just want my friend back. Maybe tomorrow I could ask Skips for help, he's really good when it comes to things like this."

**So there's the date from that night. Poor Mordecai's still not used to the fact that Rigby is Regene and he just wants his friend back. Will Skips be able to help him out and find something to turn Regene back into Rigby?**


	4. Mordecai turns to Skips for help

**In this chapter Mordecai turns to Skips for help. What advice will Skips to Mordecai?**

The next day Benson notices Mordecai having trouble working and decides to have a talk with him.

Benson asks "What's going on with you, Mordecai?"

Mordecai says sadly "I just really miss Rigby and Eileen that's all."

Benson says "Mordecai, I know Rigby and Eileen are your best friends, but they're not around now. It's not like they're dead, though. They just don't know who they are."

Mordecai says "I'm too upset to work right now, sorry Benson."

Benson puts his hand on Mordecais' shoulder and says "I understand. Take as much time as you need."

Mordecai says "Thanks, Benson. You're a great boss and friend."

Benson says "I try my best."

Mordecai stops what he was doing and thinks to himself "Maybe Skips knows I can do to get Regene and Ellis to turn back into Rigby and Eileen," he goes and finds Skips meditating inside his house. He comes in and asks "Skips, can I talk to you, please?"

Skips says already knowing what's wrong "I know how much you miss Rigby and Eileen."

Mordecai begins to cry and says "They're my best firends, and ever since they lost their memories, it's like there's a huge part of my life missing."

Skips says "I know you miss them and I'm sure everyone else does, too."

Mordecai asks "Do you think there's any kind of mythical solution that can give them their memories back and return them to normal?"

Skips says "Well, that's gonna be a little difficult. First we have to tell them all about their old lives and see if they'll believe us."

Mordecai says determined "I know they will, they just have to!"

Skips says "If they don't, then we won't be able to change them back and you're just going to have to get used to Regene and Ellis being around."

Mordecai looks sad and says "I don't if I can, Skips!"

Skips asks "Have you even really tried?"

Mordecai says "Not a lot, but I don't think I'd be able to no matter how hard I try."

Skips says "Look, Mordecai this is hard for all of us, and we all were a litttle weirded out at first, but Regene's the same as Rigby pretty much."

Mordecai smiles and says "Yeah, but she's a lot nicer."

Skips says "Okay so what you need to do is try to convince Rigby about his other life and try to remind him of his real identity. I'll start making a potion and if you can convince Regene of her real identity as Rigby then bring her in and I'll give her the potion. If not then try to talk to Ellis to see if he'll be willing to take it."

Mordecai says "Thanks for your help, Skips."

Skips says "Anytime."

**Mordecai just wnats his old friends back. Skips told him what to do. When he tries to convince Regene of her real identity as Rigby will she believe him or not?**


	5. Mordecai tells Regene who she really is

**In this chapter Mordecai tries to talk to Regene and convince her of who she really is. Is she going to believe him?**

The next day Regene heads inside Mordecais' room to talk to him. She sits down on the trampoline bed she had as Rigby.

She asks Mordecai "What's up?"

Mordecai takes a deep breath and says "Regene, whenver I talked about my friend Rigby I was really talking about you in another reality."

Regene asks confused "What do you mean, Mordecai?"

Mordecai sighs and says "Well, after the car accident you must've had a brain injury and forgot who you really are. You're real name is Rigby and you're acutally a guy."

Regene says "Oh, well, uh, if you wanted Rigby back so badly, you could've told me I was him sooner."

Mordecai asks hopefully "Wait, you actually believe me?"

Regene says "I guess at some certain points I had a voice inside my head that was saying 'HEY, LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!' it must've been the real me wanting to come back."

Mordecai smiles and says "I'm glad you believed me."

Regene hugs Mordecai and says "Anything for a friend."

**So Regene believed Mordecai when he told her the truth about who she really was. There's going to be a slight problem though and Regene won't be able to be changed back to normal.**


	6. Ellis learns the truth

**In this chapter Mordecai tells Skips that Regene is willing to take the potion and change back. Skips delievers some bad news. How will Mordecai take it?**

Mordecai and Regene go down to Skips' house and Mordecai says "Okay, I convinced Regene about who she really is."

Regene says "I'm ready to become Rigby again."

Skips asks "Mordecai, could you please step out for a moment and let me talk to Regene alone?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, sure, no problem, Skips." he then steps outside and clsoes the door behind him.

Regene asks Skips "Why'd you do that?"

Skips takes a deep breath and says "Regene, I wasn't able to find all the ingredients needed for the potion that can turn you back to yourself."

Regene shouts "WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!"

Skips shushes her and says "I wish I were."

Regene looks out the window at Mordecai and says "He's not gonna like this."

Skips says "I'll go let him know."

Regene says "Go easy on him. He's hurting a lot ever since he hasn't been around the real me and he's not gonig to like this news."

Skips says "I'll be as gentle as I can, Regene." he then skips outside to tell Mordecai the news.

Mordecai asks hopefully "Did you change him back yet?"

Skips shook his head no and says "Mordecai, there's something I gotta tell ya."

Mordecai says "Okay, I'm listening."

Skips takes a deep breath and says "I found most of the things need for the potion, but there were two ingredients I wasn't able to find, I'm sorry to tell you this."

Mordecai is stunned and upset when he hears this. He just stands there frozen in shock. He then ran away crying and Regene saw him and ran after him.

She said "Mordecai, wait up!"

Mordecai turned to her and said kindly "Regene please just leave me alone for right now. It's not that I have anything against you, it's just..."

Regene says sincerely "I understand you miss the real me, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll be back to myself someday."

Mordecai smiles and hugs Regene. **(Just to be clear, this isn't a Morby. I am writing one titled opposites though if you like and ship Morby.)**

After the hug he starts heading towards the house and says '"I just need time to myslef so I think is all."

Regene says "Respecting others privacy it's one of the golden rules other than always tell the truth."

Mordecai says "Maybe you could hang out with Ellis for a while."

Regene asks "Hey, if I'm really a guy named Rigby then is Ellis really somebody else, too?"

Mordecai says "Yeah, he's actually a girl named Eileen."

Regene asks "Do you think he'd beleive me if I told him?"

Mordecai says "Not sure. Go ahead and try if you want. Now if you don't mind, I just want to be by myself."

Rgene says "Take all the time you need."

Mordecai starts to head to the house and Regene heads off to the coffee shop.

Inside the house Mordecai heads up to his room and when he gets inside the first thing he sees is Rigbys' trampoline. Mordecai begins to cry as he thinks about all the good times he had with Rigby. His favorite memory of Rigby was when the two entered the game inferno tournament and won the maximum glove, even if the maximum glove sucked. Mordecai layed his head down on his pillow and held onto his chest. He felt like his heart was about to explode because of how much he missed his friends.

**At the coffee shop**

Regene enters and Margaret walks up to her and says "Ellis is making coffee for another costumer and he should be out in a minute."

Regene sits at one of the booths and says "Thanks, Margaret. Hey, you should really try to call Mordecai. He's been so upset lately and I just know you'll be able to cheer him up."

Margaret says a little worried "I was planning on calling him during my break which should be in about 5 minutes."

Regene sees Ellis serving coffee to a costumer and then smiles as he begins to walk over to her.

Margaret walks away to give the two their privacy.

Ellis hugs Regene and says "Hi. I was hoping you'd come down here today."

Regene says "Ellis, we need to talk about something."

Ellis says "Alright, you can talk to me about anything."

Regene takes a deep breath and says "Okay, well, after the car accident we lost our memories and must've forgot who we are. When I was at the park Mordecai told me I'm really a guy named Rigby and you're really a girl named Eileen."

Ellis says "Whoa! We must've gotten severe brain injuries if we forgot who we really are."

Regene says "One of my co-workers Skips was working on a potion that can turn us back into our real selves, but a few ingredients are missing so he's not able to finish the potion just yet."

Ellis says "I guess I've always heard this female voice inside my head shouting 'HEY! I'M TRAPPED I NEED HELP! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!' that must've been Eileen wanting to come back out."

Regene says "Hopefully we can be turned back to normal soon. Mordecai really misses the real us and he wants he real us back so bad."

Ellis says "Yeah, so does Margaret."

In another part of the shop Margaret pulls out her phone and calls Mordecai. The phone rings and then Margaret hears crying on the other end.

She asked worriedly "Mordecai, are you okay?"

Mordecai shouts "NO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, MARGARET! I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!"

Margaret says "Mordecai, I'm so sorry you're so upset! I wish there was something I could do to cheer you up, but I also know that there's probably nothing I can do, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I love you with all my heart, and I promise that I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

Mordecai says "I need you right now!"

Margaret says "I'll ask my boss if i can take time off. If so, I'll be there as soon as possible. Please try to stay calm."

Mordecai sniffles and says "I'll try."

Margaret says "See you later, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "See you later, sweetheart." the two hang up their phones and Margaret heads towards the office of the coffee shop manager. She knocks on the door when she gets there.

She heard her boss say "Come in."

Margaret enters and asks "Are you busy, sir?"

Her boss says "No, not right now. Go ahead and have a seat, Margaret," Margaret sits down and her boss asks "What's on your mind?"

Margaret asks "Well, did you hear about the car accident Eileen was in a few weeks back?"

The manager says "Yeah, I heard," he then asks "How's she doing?"

Margaret says "Okay what I'm about to tell you may not make a lot of sense so I'll try to tell it to you slowly."

The manager said "Go ahead, I'm listening."

Margaret takes a deep breath and says "Well, after the car accident Eileen forgot who she really was."

The manager asks "Who does she think she is now?"

Margaret says "She thinks she's a boy named Ellis, in fact she's the same Ellis who works with me."

The manager says "Uh, wow, that sounds like some pretty crazy stuff."

Margaret says "It has been really crazy. It's been really hard for my boyfriend, Mordecai. He's been so upset without Rigby and Eileen around."

The manager could sense the worry in her voice when Margaret said this. He said "Go ahead and see Mordecai. It sounds like he really needs you to be there for him."

Margaret gets up and shakes her boss' hand and says "Thank you so much, sir!"

The manager says "No problem."

Margaret heads outside to the coffee shop and sees Regene and Ellis talking.

She looks at them and thinks "I HOPE THEY GET CHANGED BACK TO THEMSELVES SOON!" she then turns away and heads outside to her car.

**At the park**

First Margaret went home to change out of her work clothes and then when she got to the park she went inside the house and headed upstairs. When she got upstairs she heard crying coming from Mordecais' room. She knocked on the door twice and Mordecai came and opened the door before going back to his bed to sit down. Margaret sat down next to him and held his hands as he layed his head on her shoulder.

She said to him "I'm really sorry about all this. This is harder on you than I ever could've thought."

Mordecai says "I talked to Skips and he said he was going to make a potion that would be able to change Rigby and Eileen back to normal, but he's missing two ingredients needed for the potion."

Margaret wrapped her arms around Mordecai and said to him sincerely "I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon."

Mordecai says "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Margaret kissed Mordecai as passionately as she could just trying to do anything to make him forget about his pain even if it was just for a few minutes.

After the kiss he smiled at her and said "You always make me so happy, Margaret. You're the love of my life and if you and I were ever apart from each other, well I'd be just devastated." **(This story doesn't have anything to do with a certain episode of regular show and Margaret hasn't left for Milten yet this is before she even applied.)**

Margaret says "I'd never leave you, I promise." **(*sighs* if only that were true)**

Mordecai hugs Margaret and says "I know you wouldn't unless you didn't have a choice."

Margaret says "If you ever need me I'll always be there for you."

Mordecai says "Same here, honey."

The two hugged and kissed and all of Mordecais' worries and sadness went away.

**So Ellis and Regene are now aware of their real idenities. Will they be able to be changed back to normal or will they be the way they are permenantly?**


	7. The cliffhanger

**Going to be my final chapter for this story. I'm working on like 6 other stories right now, so I want to finish them and start more ASAP.**

Skips finally found the last ingredients needed for the potion. He put them into little cups and stirred it all together.

He handed the cups to Regene and Ellis and said "Drink up."

Mordecai and Margaret watched holding each others hands tightly and crossing the fingers with their free hand just hoping it works.

Regene said to Ellis "Whatever happens, I'll still like you the same way I do now."

Ellis blushed and said "Same here."

The two held each other hands as they drank the potion.

A glowing light started to form around them as they were lifted into the air. They spun around and...

**CLIFFHANGER! I'll write a sequel to this story and in that squel you'll be able to find out if the potion worked or not. Sorry to end it like that, but I want to finish my other stories as well. The sequel may not come up for a while because I've been writing so much regular show stories and I really want to take a break from it and write stories for other stuff as well. Sorry to keep you waiting but hey I guess it's building suspense since you're going to have to wait.**


End file.
